Dramione story, prefect bathroom
by AT0MIC INSANITY
Summary: My first try at a dramione fan fiction, so any reviews are appreciated! Note, this is smutty


For years he had been obsessed with undermining Harry Potter and his gang of Hermione and Ron. He disliked how much more adored Harry was, disliked how much more intelligent Hermione was than him. And hated how much more of a close family Ron had than his own. But recently he had seen them all start to grow apart, see Ron and Harry form their own splinter group away from Hermione, he had heard that her and Ron had attempted a romantic relationship, and it had failed and now things were incredibly awkward. In charms class she'd asked Professor Flitwick if she could move; they were now seated together.

He had tried being much nicer to her, showing her his good side and admiring her many fantastic qualities. She was truly beautiful, she had flawless skin other than a few cute freckles. Her eyes were the lightest of brown and when you made eye contact with her you realise that you couldn't wish for more perfect eyes. She was short, and had a skinny build. Her robes were slightly too small meaning he could see her breasts just pushing through the fabric whenever she faced him. While they were talking, Draco realised that not only had he and Hermione stopped hating each other, he was falling in love with everything about her.

As their friendship grew, they started to do things together that were rarely heard of at Hogwarts. They ate together at breakfast lunch and dinner, with Hermione willing to come over to the Slytherin table, knowing she was protected by the presence of Draco. Eventually they started to meet in the grounds during their free time and free periods they had recently gained, being 6th years now. He remembered one magical evening when they went down to the lake during their lunch time, on the far side where people rarely went. They had both bought food from lunch courtesy of the house elves, and they just sat there looking at the beautiful sun, appreciating each other's company, and feeding each other.

One evening Hermione had invited him to come to the prefect bathroom with him, at a later time so she knew they would have privacy together. Draco of course agreed to meet her.

At the agreed time he went down to the baths, in his casuals and with only a towel and a wand. He knew there would be multiple soaps in the baths so he didn't bother with those. When he arrived to the bathroom he whispered to the door: "cleanliness". And it swung open in front of him, revealing an angel. Hermione stood in front of the already full bath, wearing just a tight robe, with her back turned to Draco. When she heard Draco she turned round and said "Draco, we've been getting closer for a long time, and recently, I've been waiting just for this exact situation." She dropped her robe to reveal her small frame, skinny body, and perky breasts. Draco could already feel blood heading south. Hermione strode towards him, her breasts bouncing, and kissed Draco very deep and passionately, while simultaneously reaching down with her hand to find his growing member. As they kissed, Draco hastily removed his shirt and trousers, then grabbed hold of Hermione's breasts, rubbing and feeling her nipples until he felt them grow hard.

Eventually, Hermione broke apart from Draco, and went down to her knees, pulling down Draco's underwear as he went. Draco knew what was coming, and felt incredibly pleased by the thought. He looked up, waiting for it to happen. He then felt the wet tingle of her mouth on his tip, and he looked down to see her working feverishly away at his length, She slid her lips up and down, occasionally stopping to lick the tip. She also put her throat to fantastic use, and when Draco felt himself starting to orgasm, Hermione stopped, and looked up to say: "Draco, I want you inside of me"

Draco laid Hermione on her back, and pressed his body against hers. He reached down to her sweet spot with his right hand, and found it hairless, and slippery wet, ready for him to enter her. Just as he prepared to enter her, he asked, "are you ready?" and she simply nodded in reply, so he plunged in, glad to find she was easy to slide in and out of. He started to thrust his hips at a slow pace, stimulating his whole length with her tight insides. Her moans were nice, but he wanted more from her. He started to thrust harder and faster, making her small breasts jiggle with movement. At this point she was screaming with intense pleasure, and Draco was becoming more focused on just thrusting. At a certain point he felt Hermione tighten around him, and let out a huge scream as she climaxed. The increased level of tightness caused the same to happen to him, and he let his juiced mingle with hers as he climbed off of her. As they were both catching there breath he looked over and said: "I wish we'd started talking a long time ago!"


End file.
